<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>床底下的妖怪 by Alasinnutshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560715">床底下的妖怪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell'>Alasinnutshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱姆斯课上的博格特是哪里来的？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>床底下的妖怪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邦妮·科隆从小就是个麻瓜。</p><p>所以虽然她和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特同年同月同日出生在同一个医院的同一个产房里，长得聪明又可爱，但她没有上过霍格沃茨，甚至听都没有听说过，当然也不知道什么神奇动物。但唯一肯定的是，邦妮知道床底下有一只妖怪。</p><p> </p><p>第一次意识到自己见到了床底下的妖怪，邦妮应该还是一个没有完整意识的小婴儿。</p><p>那年她一岁。</p><p>邦妮是个很讨人喜欢的婴儿，当然，大多数婴儿都讨人喜欢，不过邦妮还很乖，比如她从来不会任性地半夜哭闹，让她的爸爸妈妈头疼。而每次亲戚朋友听到邦妮爸爸妈妈这样的介绍都会啧啧称赞着邦妮：“多么乖巧可爱的孩子啊！”或者还会弯下腰去亲一亲摇篮里的小邦妮。</p><p>但邦妮并不是真的那种乖到一睡就睡到天亮的婴儿。她的不哭不闹是建立在夜深人静睁着黑黑的大眼睛好奇地观察世界的基础上的。所以小邦妮天生就是个思想家。</p><p>有一天晚上，小邦妮照例等到爸爸妈妈睡着后扶着摇篮的边缘坐了起来。摇篮床不高，只到爸爸妈妈床单下摆，稍微撩开一点床单，就能看到黑漆漆的床底。于是小邦妮这样做了。</p><p>然后小邦妮看到床底下梅斯姑妈臃肿的身体和她即将靠近自己的香肠嘴唇。</p><p>“哇——！！！”小邦妮破天荒地在父母入眠后哭闹了起来。</p><p>——一岁的时候，梅斯姑妈就是邦妮·科隆的梦魇。</p><p> </p><p>好在当时邦妮还小，记忆功能还没有发挥效用，接下来的几年里邦妮仍然开开心心地成长着。</p><p>除了每次家庭聚餐看到梅斯姑妈就想躲。邦妮认为这一定是梅斯姑妈小时候特别爱亲她而且亲起来就像要吃了她一样用力的原因。</p><p> </p><p>七岁的一个双休日，邦妮有了自己的房间——爸爸妈妈改装了原先他们的房间，把它作为了邦妮的房间。</p><p>邦妮有点认床，翻来覆去辗转难眠。她觉得自己的小床总在奇怪的嘎吱作响。</p><p>一定是床底下有什么东西。</p><p>邦妮想着，半个身子吊在床边，往床底下探了探头。</p><p>她看到浑身裹满白黄色布条的木乃伊睁着空洞的眼睛望着她。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”邦妮缩回床上，躲进被子里拼命地发抖。</p><p>——七岁的邦妮·科隆，被时下风行的恶俗恐怖片吓得不轻。</p><p> </p><p>于是之后很久的一段时间，邦妮都不敢往床下看。</p><p>然而随着年龄增长，邦妮的记忆模糊起来，后来连她都认为那只是恐怖片看多了的幻觉。</p><p>不过从此以后，邦妮对所有的恐怖片都敬而远之。毕竟谁都不愿意看到可怕的幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>十一岁的生日，邦妮请了一大群好朋友来家里聚会，爸爸妈妈和她都忙前忙后，大家一直疯到12点钟声响起才想到要休息。因为是暑假，大家也就将就着在邦妮家住下了。</p><p>这一天玩得很尽兴，所以躺下没一会，朋友们就都发出了均匀的呼吸声，邦妮却还没有睡着，脑海里还重温着狂欢的场景，越发兴奋起来。邦妮从床上爬起来，她蹑手蹑脚地下了床，想要拉开窗帘看看外面安静的月色。她被一个椅子脚绊倒，摔在柔软的地毯上，刚好侧脸正对着床单没有遮住的床底。</p><p>邦妮看到那个高高的好看的金发男孩麦克·韦恩在和她最好的朋友莉娜在接吻。</p><p>“不……！！！”朋友们和科隆先生科隆夫人一起冲进邦妮房间的时候，看到了邦妮·科隆狼狈地侧摔在地上，紧紧闭着眼睛尖叫着。</p><p>——十一岁的邦妮·科隆，第一次喜欢上了一个男孩子。</p><p> </p><p>虽然谁都不知道邦妮到底看到了什么。</p><p>但麦克在那次聚会过后和邦妮还真的在一起了。</p><p>而莉娜则非常明智地和他们保持着安全的距离。</p><p>邦妮有时候会暗暗嘲笑自己那时的多疑，竟然会怀疑莉娜这样一个这么好的朋友。</p><p>至于为什么会看到这样的场景。邦妮想，一定是梦吧。</p><p> </p><p>十三岁的邦妮和麦克手拉手走在放学的路上。</p><p>麦克还是高高的样子，好看的眉眼，滑板和单车都玩得很好，在篮球队里也有不错的表现。</p><p>邦妮依然是小孩子的样子，成绩在班里也还算拿得出手，对于喜欢的生物课程是绝对的佼佼者。</p><p>他们在已经走了不知道多少遍的回家的路上看到了垃圾桶边的一只黑狗。</p><p>很落魄的样子，毛有些湿乎乎的，应该很就没有洗过澡了，而且饿得在垃圾桶里翻东西吃。</p><p>“嘿，”麦克蹲下来，对着黑狗说，“跟我们回家，同意的话就叫一声，不同意的话就叫两声。”</p><p>“麦克，它听不懂的吧？”邦妮话还没说完，黑狗就干脆果断地叫了一声。</p><p>麦克站起来，对邦妮笑着说：“你看，它听的懂。”然后打了个响指，黑狗就乖乖地跟着麦克走了。</p><p>邦妮追上去，两人一狗就在路上走着，影子被太阳拖得好长好长。</p><p>邦妮家不远，很快就走到了，麦克在花园里给小黑洗了个澡——小黑是麦克给黑狗起的名字，然而连邦妮都看出来小黑是多么不喜欢这个名字，但麦克就是“小黑”“小黑”的叫得欢。邦妮开了一个肉罐头，放在小盘里端给小黑。洗过澡的小黑居然优雅了起来，先用鼻子嗅了嗅，才小口小口地吃起了罐头肉。</p><p>“麦克，我们要这样养它么？”邦妮和麦克坐在沙发上，一人拿着一罐可乐喝着。</p><p>“这要看你爸妈和它的意见了。”麦克笑起来。</p><p>小黑吃完了罐头肉，直起身子把头转来转去嗅着，忽然像是闻到了什么，它跑进邦妮的房间，“砰”地关上了门。</p><p>邦妮按按门把手，发现门从里面被反锁了起来。她正在疑惑的时候，突然听到“啪”的一声，像是小型鞭炮爆炸的声音，接着是“叩”——应该是箱子合上的声音——奇怪，哪来的箱子？——然后是“哗啦——”开窗的声音，最后听到“咔嗒”一声，门锁开了。</p><p>邦妮打开门，看到窗户大开着，浅蓝色的床单下摆被风吹了起来，空荡荡的床底什么都没有，小黑也不见了。</p><p>“嗯？有事先走了么？”麦克拿着可乐罐斜靠在门框上看着窗户说。</p><p>“什么？”邦妮莫名其妙地问。</p><p>“没什么，”麦克又笑起来，他抱抱邦妮，亲了下她的脸，“邦妮，再见，明天早上我来叫你上学。”</p><p>邦妮点点头。</p><p>——十三岁的邦妮·科隆忽然想到了一些场景。</p><p>——一岁时的梅斯姑妈。</p><p>——七岁时的木乃伊。</p><p>——十一岁时的麦克和莉娜。</p><p>——或者，连同刚才的小黑。</p><p>——但我不怕狗啊。</p><p>——邦妮困惑地歪了歪头。</p><p>——床底下一定藏着一只妖怪。邦妮最后得出这样的结论。</p><p> </p><p>不过那天以后，邦妮再也没有在床底下看到过幻觉。</p><p>邦妮本来就是一个普通的女孩，唯一不普通的地方就是和未来的丈夫从十一岁就开始恋爱一直到结婚。</p><p>有一天，已经成为邦妮·韦恩的韦恩夫人问韦恩先生：“麦克，你有没有在床底下看到过妖怪？”</p><p>韦恩先生笑得一如十三岁那年一样温暖：“邦妮，那是一只博格特。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>三十四岁的小天狼星·布莱克第一次潜入霍格沃茨城堡的时候，带着一只博格特。</p><p>因为他记得，三年级的黑魔法防御课上，要学习这种生物。</p><p>刊载着那张照片的《预言家日报》上，豆腐块大小的地方有一篇报道：《霍格沃茨师资力量越发薄弱 竟然聘请狼人做教授？》</p><p>小天狼星·布莱克看着熟悉的名字，在黑暗的近乎虚无的阿兹卡班单人房里，没心没肺地笑了。</p><p>——鼻涕精，如果你还是和学生时代一样喜欢往教工休息室跑，那么就祝你好运了。</p><p>把箱子里的东西倒进教工休息室的壁橱里时，小天狼星说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>